


Ephemeral

by bababoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, F/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: Ephemeral(adj)ephem·er·al | \ i-ˈfem-rəlLasting for a very short time.______________________________Ephemeral is the perfect word to describe this situation, a bliss that only lasted for a very short time. You thought that you can endure everything just by loving him, but enough is enough.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sucky Writing Ahead

Five senses,

Using your five senses name five things that you could feel, smell, hear, taste, and see. 

Feeling the fine sand beneath your feet and hand, tracing the writings on the sand with your beloved's name made your lips shaped into a small smile. Inhaling the salty ocean breeze made all the pent up tension in your body be released when you exhaled with a soft sigh. Hearing the ocean waves crashes again the shallow part of the sand, water almost wetting your cold feet. Tasting the saltiness of your tears as it races down from your puffy eyes to your cheeks, as a broken sob ripped out from your throat. Seeing the horizon, a tinge of orange and yellow mixed together above the brilliant sky, while the sun emits a tantalizing glow against the deep blue sea. 

You once again took a deep breath, while grasping the sand beneath your hands, trying to make sense of the inexplicable things that you are feeling at the moment. Letting out a long exhale, you closed your eyes reminiscing what had happened earlier that made you come here in the first place. 

The reason you were here is simple, you're just trying to unwind yourself due to what happened earlier. The picture of them both still burned in to your mind, making your eyes stung once again. The way his hands had wrapped around her figure was so gentle as if she's a fragile flower. His eyes shined so brightly yet a soft look was present when his gaze fell upon her. A look of adoration was ever so present, as if she's the mother of everything that was created in this world. 

Why wouldn't he? She was his sun . He stared at her as if she was the one who made all things right in this world. A wide grin was painted on his face, basking under her presence. 

It hurt you truly, you were always right by his side and supported him until the end. Patiently waiting for him to look at your way, when the time is right. But that day will never come, because she's once again here to claim again what was once hers. 

As you watched the scene unfold right before your eyes, you saw that they released each other slowly from their embrace but not once breaking eye contact. Seeing that they started gravitating towards each other, you closed your eyes then faced the other way. Trying to hold back a sob, your hands went to your lips trying to stop the anguish cries that was trying to escape. 

You ran. 

You ran far away from them, trying to erase the image that you saw from your mind. You didn't stop running away, tripping against the hard road didn't even stop you from running. The pain from your scraped knees and hands couldn't even compare to what your heart is feeling right now. You just wanted to escape and not see them. 

After running what seems like hours, you found yourself at the beach. Begrudgingly dragging your feet against the sand surface, your mind went blank but one thing is present. The only goal in your mind right now is to stop the pain that you are feeling. Slowly approaching the shallow part of the ocean, feeling the cold ocean water against your feet. Debating with your mind, if you'll continue with submerging yourself at the deep part of the ocean. But the nagging one on your mind won the debate, backing yourself up from the water. You sat down at the dry part of the sandy surface. 

Which brings you back here at this moment, trying to calm yourself down, ignoring the ringing of your phone that seems to be ringing already for awhile. Slowly getting annoyed at the ringing, you harshly took your phone from your back pocket, scanning the hundreds of missed calls and text messages. 

_30 missed calls from Jihyun  
50 missed calls from 707  
5 missed calls from Jumin  
3 missed calls from Yoosung  
8 missed calls from Jaehee  
4 missed call from Zen_

_'Well damn, that's a ton of missed calls'_

Eyes widening from the amount of missed calls you have garnered during your breakdown. Reading the messages that they sent you asking if you were alright. You smiled, head shaking at their concerns. Your heart felt full from their worry, heart fluttering feeling loved. Sending them a message one by one, saying that you're alright and there's nothing to worry about.

You locked your phone placing it beside until it loudly chimed, receiving a message from one of the members. 

A smile slowly formed from your lips when you saw Seven sent you a dorky message that made you giggle. 

**Seven** _: I'm glad you're okay! I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't. Just always remember that The Defender of Justice is always ready to heed at your request. I love you, bestie!_

**You** _: Oh my! The Great Defender of Justice being kind and considerate?! That's so thoughtful! Haha! Yeah, I know you're always there for me and I love you for that! Thank you!_

Sending the text with a small smile, you saw that Jihyun texted you also, asking for your whereabouts. Rolling your eyes you answered the unwanted text bitterly. 

**Jihyun:** _Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere. We need to talk._

**You:** _Oh really? Aren't you busy catching up with...her?_

You let out a frustrated groan, whining at your attitude. But who would blame you for being salty about the situation? You were just hurting, but Jihyun deserves all the happiness in this world. 

If setting him free is the right thing to do to obtain his happiness, then who are you to stop that? 

You were about to once again text him your place but a sweet gentle voice called for your attention. 

"(Y/n)...." 

You refrained yourself from looking back to the one who called you. Staring forward to the deep blue sea, watching the sun set slowly giving off a warm glow to the ocean surface. 

"Hey, you found me..." You muttered, mindlessly writing gibberish on the sand to avoid the awkward tension. 

"What are you doing here? Is there something wrong? " Trying to act innocent and avoiding the topic. You turned to look at him and gave him a look that's saying _'stop trying to act dumb, i know'._

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. He approached you slowly as if trying to avoid a fragile glass. Well, it's kinda true because you're almost at the peak of having real breakdown. 

"I guess you saw that.... " He mumbled, shame is heavily evident in his voice. 

"Lol no shit. " You answered sarcastically, rolling your eyes for the umpteenth time of the day. 

Jihyun sat directly beside you, not minding that his shoes will get wet. You tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed your wrist and just intertwined his fingers with yours setting it between the two of you. Trying to separate your hands, Jihyun just held it tighter. 

"Let go of me" You demanded, tugging your hands away from him "What more do you want? Can't you see that I'm hurting already? " Voice turning in to a whisper as you weakly tugged once again your hand, looking down trying to shield your face with your hair. You bit your lower lip stopping yourself from letting out a sob. Tears rolled down one by one, tightly gripping Jihyun's hand until your knuckles turned white. 

"(Y/n)... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that" He apologized, trying to get a reaction out of you. 

"...But I saw it, and it hurts. " You explained, trying to control your breathing to calm yourself down before looking at him. 

The moment you looked at him, Jihyun felt his heart dropped at the sight before him. There you are, lo and behold, trying to force a smile and your eyes are very puffy, lips are quivering. Jihyun went to hug you but you flinch back, that small gesture was a huge stab to his heart. He let his arms fell down to his sides and slides his knees up to hug it. The awkward silence was deafening and it was begging to be broken, but the two of you were afraid to say something that might hurt the other one. 

"You know, I understand why she was your sun, " You started, taking a deep breath before starting once again " She was so bright and warm, all the lovely attributes is with her. "

Staring once again at the the vast blue ocean before you, the sun had already set but the moon was now rising. The moonlight shining above the both of you, creating a soft glow when it made contact with the darkening reflection of the ocean. You smiled at the glow of the moon it emits. Watching the moon made your mood a little better, the calm glow it gives to the darkness around you. 

"I mean, who wouldn't want a sun in their life? " You chuckled bitterly, fingers digging deep on the sand "Who wouldn't want someone to brighten up their day, and just bask in their presence?"

"But you were my moon" He reasoned out, desperately clinging onto your hands. 

"Pft, moon whatever. Thought you were better than that, Jihyun. " You said rather harshly, trying to protect yourself at the upcoming heartbreak. 

"You don't understa-" You cut him off with a jab of a finger to his chest "Then fucking make me understand, Jihyun! I don't want to waste away my life waiting for you while you're still desperately clinging onto her!" You screamed, feeling your eyes sting again and fat drops of tear was unleashed. 

"But I'm yours! I'm already yours eversince! " His voice raising up a notch, trying to explain his side. 

You shook your head in a disbelieving manner, and smiled a wistful one. Your eyes went to scan his form, seeing that his eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess made your heart clench. You trailed your eyes up above the nightsky, as an excuse to avoid seeing Jihyun. Watching the stars above you made you lonelier, seeing them dancing and twinkling with each other. You felt alone even though Jihyun is right beside, the gaping hole that he left when he chose Rika is evident. 

"If you were mine then why? " You questioned, pleading for an answer "Why do you still have to look at her like that? Hug her as if she's your life line? Smile so widely at her that even once I had never received the entire time when we were together?" Several questions spewed out your mouth non stop. You asked again and that question will haunt Jihyun for the rest of his days. 

"Every time that we're together, I felt that there was always something missing, " Your eyes trailed down to him, staring straight into his minty eyes, feeling another batch of tears upcoming. "And now I know what's missing, the way you smiled at her is nothing like the way you smile at me. Why do you have to smile at her with such adoration while when you're with me, your smile doesn't even reach your eyes? " You asked defeated, a loud harsh sob escaped from your lips.

Jihyun analyzed your broken form, the pounding of his heart was so loud he could hear it. It breaks his heart to see that he had done this. He broke a kind and compassionate girl who is eager to save others from their, just like how you saved him from the shackles of Rika. He was very thankful that you saved him even though he thinks that he is a lost cause, but you never gave up on him. Supporting him and staying with him until the end of the line. He wanted to comfort you but he can't because you wouldn't let him. He tried to reach out for you, letting out a small contented sigh when you didn't fought back. 

" Please, (Y/n)." He pleaded choking back a sob, "Please hear me out, I beg of you. If you still don't believe then it's fine." He sighed defeatedly 

When you didn't make any sound of rejection, he smiled and began to explain. 

" You had it all wrong when you saw us, " He started, gazing back at the bright moon ahead of you " I was trying to tell her that I had moved on and telling her to move on because I've found someone." Reaching out his hand to remove the hair that's blocking your face. 

"Tch, you guys were just about to kiss. " You chastised, swatting his hands away from your face but he caught your hands and intertwined it with his once again. 

"No, she pulled me towards her. " He defended himself, gripping your hands tighter trying to prove a point. "I think she saw you that's why she did that. But believe me when I say this that we didn't kiss" He pleaded for you to believe him, raising your hands up to his lips and planted a small kiss on your knuckles. 

A rush of blood heated up your face, adorning your cheeks with a pretty pink hue. You tried to maintain eye contact with him but the hint of amusement in his eyes makes you shy. You shook your head and began speaking once again. 

"You know, you remind me of the sea, " Tilting your head slightly to the left, as if to point towards the ocean " You are so deep, I always try to overcome your waves and just swim, trying to understand and support you. But every time, I swim I just kept on drowning with emotions and maybe one day, I won't come back up alive. "

"This thing we have? " You pointed at yourself and at him, referencing to the both of you "I think it wasn't meant to last a long time. I think we should stop before we hurt ourselves even more. " You finished, lips quivering, hands shaking, trying to avoid the utter heartbreak that was evident in Jihyun's eyes. 

"No, no, please (Y/n). Don't do this to me, to us." He broke down, desperately clinging to your hands " I love you, please. I can't afford to lose you. "

You bit your lips as you try to shake off his grip on you. The heartbreaking sob escaped from his lips was enough to break you too. The only reason you were doing this is because for the first time in your life, you wanted to save yourself. You wanted the love you deserve, not a love that was only reciprocated because of gratitude. 

Ephemeral is the perfect word to describe this situation, a bliss that only lasted for a very short time. You thought that you can endure everything just by loving him, but enough is enough. 

You stood up from beside him, the shaking man that was once holding you weakly releases your hands. The man beside you just went on his knees begging you, hugging himself as if to comfort him. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to orient yourself. 

_'You can do this, (Y/n). For your happiness'_

"Jihyun, " You called out for his attention, the man looked up at you and you held out your hands. Hesitantly taking it, he gently placed his hand above yours and you pulled him up, tugging him towards you for a hug "I'm sorry if I'm doing this, but I'm really, really, tired. But maybe if we're really destined for each other, maybe fate will help us find each other again. Don't worry too much, I forgive and I love you too. " You grinned looking up at him, flicking his nose. 

Five senses, 

Name five things that you feel, smell, hear, taste, and see. 

Feeling the warm embrace that Jihyun radiates, his shivering form tired from crying and defeated. The smell of his cologne reminds you of vanilla and the mornings that you wake up on each other's arms. Hearing the heavily exhaled breaths of each other when slowly nearing each other. The taste of his lips was something that you'll surely miss, when he dipped down to kiss your lips the taste of tears was something you wouldn't forget for a long time. The sight before you was the one you'll truly cherish for all your life, the moment you parted, the moonlight shined above him giving him an ethereal glow, a small smile shaped his lips and a glimmer of hope shining through his eyes. What a sight to behold. 

Slowly releasing from each others embrace, you took a step back while your hands automatically wrapped around yourself. You stared at him one last time, a small smile forming your lips and you waved at him. You turned around to leave the beach and him. 

Jihyun watching your form slowly faded into the dark, he contemplated about everything that had happened today. 

Sure Rika was his sun, but the sun can also be frustrating at times. Shining too brightly and if you get too close you'll get burned. Just like Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun that caused him his downfall. 

But you, his dear moon was his everyrhing. The light you had brought upon him was calming and not too harsh. Patiently waiting for him to be comfortable not forcing him. The bright moonlight calmed him down, looking towards the moon with a wide smile a thought clouding his mind. 

_'The moon will help us find our paths to each other once again, I love you (Y/n)'_

**Author's Note:**

> Omg couldnt believe i suck at writing lololol. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR YALL AND I SUCK AT WRITING


End file.
